fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
多爾卡斯
多爾卡斯（Dorcas、ドルカス） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍、聖火降魔錄英雄雲集。 首先出現在琳的故事， 之後和老朋友巴多爾一起參加了艾利烏德的團隊 He originally is a mercenary working for a group of bandits 琳 and her friends are fighting, but after he finds out Lyndis is protecting his wife Natalie from the very same group of bandits he is working for, he decides to join her group. When asked why he was working as a mercenary, he says that he needs money for his injured wife's treatments. Later, in 艾利烏德's mode, Dorcas comes out of a village on the second turn, along with his rival and friend, 巴多爾. In 海克托爾's mode, they both join when Eliwood's group is encountered. During chapter 15, in a conversation with Lyn, Dorcas revealed that some time after Lyn's group defeated Lundgren he and Natalie moved to Lycia and settle down in Pherae, where Natalie remains, waiting for Dorcas's return and hoping that Lyn would visit them. At the end of the game, Dorcas ends up having earned the money he needed and returns home to his wife, Natalie, and buys her the needed care. He lives the rest of his life calmly with her, which implies that he was deceased before the War on Bern or that he simply was not involved in the violence at all. 個性 Dorcas is a reserved and silent man, making him contrast a bit with the more brash and headstrong Bartre. However, he clearly loves his wife, Natalie, and is willing to go to almost any extent to get the money to treat her illness, even resorting to banditry. However, he doesn't want to be a burden to his group, exemplified when Bartre offers to try and get a raise from Eliwood and Dorcas declines. Similarly, he refuses money Farina tries to lend him. The fact that once he can care for Natalie they live calmly together implies that he prefers a peaceful lifestyle. 遊戲中 英雄雲集 烈火之劍 Description: A man from a small village in Bern. Fights for his wife. Recruitment *In Chapter Four of Lyn's Story, have 琳 talk to him. If the player fails to do this, Dorcas will automatically join if he survives the chapter. *In Chapter Eleven of 艾利烏德’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins at the start of turn 2. *In Chapter Twelve of 海克托爾’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins from the start. 基礎數據 *''- Lyn's Story. ''**- Eliwood's Story. ***- Hector's Story. 進階數據 |80% |60% |40% |20% |45% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *巴多爾 *Farina *Geitz *Oswin *Vaida 總體 With his large amount of strength, HP, and unusually decent luck and skill, Dorcas can overcome his lacking defense. The most noticeable flaws are his low resistance, which is common among heavier units and his abysmal speed. Thankfully, Dorcas starts with a decent speed stat for his level,and most of the generic enemies in his game have low speed. Nomads, Myrmidons, and Mercenaries can routinely double him, but Dorcas should not be engaging Myrmidons and Mercenaries to begin with. In 海克托爾's Hard Mode campaign, most promoted units will be capable of doubling Dorcas, so players may want to consider using Geitz, 巴多爾, or even forgoing non-Hector axe users altogether, instead Dorcas' low speed and resistance can be salvaged to an extent by Speedwings and Talismans. Dorcas does have many defensive supports, so he can make up for his low avoid with a good support partners, Bartre or Oswin, who have enough HP to fight alongside him on the frontlines. 名言 Recruit Conversation Lyn: You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? Dorcas: ...... How do you know my name? Lyn: Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues? Dorcas: I need money... Lyn: That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? Dorcas: It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this. Lyn: For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!! Dorcas: What!? Natalie's... She's here? Lyn: She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife? Dorcas: ...... ..You're right. Lyn: Well? Dorcas: I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. Lyn: Really? Dorcas: Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you. Death Quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 :Dorcas/Heroes Quotes Endings Lyn's Route Dorcas - Fighter of Bern Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits. Dorcas (defeated) After taking injuries in combat, Dorcas returns to Bern to tend to his wife. He never sees Lyn again. Eliwood's Route Dorcas - Serene Warrior Dorcas returned to Pherae and used the money to buy medicine for Natalie, his wife. She recovers quickly. 軼事 *Dorcas appears in an American ad for The Blazing Blade, as the speaker poisons Dorcas' mutton, and he dies after eating it. **In the English version of Fire Emblem Heroes, one of Dorcas' quotes has him claiming that he "had some bad mutton earlier", alluding to the scene in the commercial. **Additionally, he has a fourth select quote: "Trust nobody", referencing to the commercial's tag line "Build an army, trust nobody." *Humorously, Dorcas will attack Natalie while he is still an enemy unit (only possible on Lyn's Hard mode), thus resulting in a game over. *Despite Dorcas' credits quote (if he was defeated in Lyn's story) saying that he never saw her again, he does meet her again if he doesn't die in Eliwood's story before Lyn is recruited. *Dorcas came in 12th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He came in 21st place for overall votes. *Dorcas shares his English voice actor, Kirk Thornton, with Yen'fay in 聖火降魔錄 覺醒. 語源 Dorcas (originally a girl's name) is pronounced DOR-''kuss''. It is of Greek origin, and its meaning is "gazelle", or "deer". Dorcas was a disciple of Joppa found in the Book of Acts 9:36–42 of the Bible. She was a dressmaker who made clothes for the poor in her village. She later died of an illness; however, she was brought back to life upon Peter's prayer. 圖片 Dorcas Heroes.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Attack.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Skill.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Damaged.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Dorcas-Portrait.png|Dorcas's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade File:Dorcas-Mportrait.gif|Dorcas's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade File:Dorcas as a Fighter.JPG|Dorcas as a Fighter File:Dorcas as a Warrior.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior File:Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色